


You did all of this for me?

by JokaSmiles



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Body Worship, Concerts, Fluff, M/M, Post Movie, mild drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokaSmiles/pseuds/JokaSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two are growing on me and I have a thing for stronk and chub partners.</p>
<p>Thinking of making this like 4 chapters or so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a new discord server if any inspiring fic writers need a place to chill, hangout and find inspiration!! This fic will be continued, no worries!! :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/N8zraWU

"Ugh...these reports are going to be the death of me..." The chief shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his snout, filing reports day after day over petty crimes such as purse snatching and overdue parking tickets didn't really make time fly by any faster.

He just hoped the rest of the week wasn't filled with drawling paperwork, he had plans after all.

After months of awaiting the new Gazelle concert he managed to score himself two tickets before the official site crashed.

Everyone's been dying to get their paws on them and he thanked whatever gods were out there for his incredibly good luck. Of course, there was a reason why he did get two.

The chief planned on asking out ~~Clawhauser~~ Benny for a date. He knew how much his tubby pile of fun adored Gazelle as much as he did. Chief Bogo spent months planning out the perfect date, let him pick whatever his little heart desires from the gift shop, he'll pay for it in full, after the concert go out for dinner and some drinks, get him a pack of his favorite doughnuts, make sure he gets home safely and spend the rest of the night snuggling on the couch watching funny big cat videos.

The chief rested his cheek against his hoof and sighed, day dreaming of his perfect night out going according to plan. He didn't even feel the presence of Officer Hopps and Wilde entering his office-flabbergasted by the huge love struck grin on his face while he did nothing but stare at his door window. 

"Chief? Excuse me, Chief!?"

"W-What? What is it?! I was in the middle of something!"

"...Like staring at your door? Gotta find a better hobby Chief." Nick said coolly while leaning against the door frame.

"I don't have time for sly remarks, Wilde."

"Anyway...Chief you got anything new for us? Like any illegal trades or a Bank robbery or oh!  Do you want us to go undercover for something big?!" 

"No, no and no. Nothing too major Officer Hopps, just multiple reports of a shoplifter in Sahara Square. They've been seen targeting mainly department stores for items such as jewelry and clothes, y'know what every generic lifter steals. I need the both of you to apprehend this felon since all of our other squadrons are already out on the field. That's all. Dismissed."  

Judy bounced with glee and frantically pulled at Nick's jacket so he could get a move on. "Don't worry Chief! We'll catch this crook!"  Chief Bogo just saluted them and got back to filing more boring reports. Just praying for friday-so he could spend time with his fuzzy cheetah.

 

 

 

 

Nick and Judy flew past Clawhauser who wished the both of them good luck on their new case, he got back to snacking on some apple fruit pies and was watching a few Gazelle music videos in anticipation for the new concert. He wasn't lucky enough to get tickets himself due to the site crashing but he could at the very least still be hyped for it. 

And maybe watch it on tv through paper view.

 

While Judy and Nick strapped themselves into their police cruiser, Judy couldn't help but notice the expression on the Chief's face back at the office. 

"...Chief was acting pretty weird back there. You think he might have found someone?"

"Who, Chief? He's got a nice physique, but ah not so great with the charms-Guys' as soft and cuddly as a boulder." 

"I'm sure **someone** finds Chief attractive, it would explain his mellow mood for the past few days. Certainly let us off easy after we accidentally caused some collateral damage to Little Rodentia."

"It's best we forget about that, It took us hours to rebuild some of those houses, not to mention the nasty splinters we got from those Popsicle sticks."

Judy smirked at the thought and speed up the cruiser a bit. "Well hopefully catching this shoplifting fiend will be a piece of cake." 

 

Chief Bogo finally stood up from his chair and took a breather. He could skip his break and file just a few more cases but there was a face he just couldn't bare to be apart from for too long. 

"Oh? Hi Chief! I was just a-I was just looking for more reports for you to file, totally wasn't spoiling myself with the newest Gazelle song leaks, haha." His tail swished around nervously as he fidgeted with some of his chubby neck fur-cleaning off any fruit pie stains. He didn't dare look Bogo in the eyes if he found himself covered in crumbs and stains.

"You don't need to clean yourself, you look fine." Chief Bogo gave him a soft smile and gently cupped his face between his hooves causing the other to flush red and play with his tail nervously.

"A-are you sure? I did chow down on a fruit pie or two...actually it was around six or so." He diverted his eyes, laughing sheepishly.

The chief just looked at him and studied his features. He noticed that some of his spots formed 'freckle' like patterns under his eyes and there was one spot that really got his attention, it was directly under his chin-well second chin.

"Has that spot always been there?" he placed a single hooved digit over the small spot and caressed it. The sensation caused the other to purr audibly for a small moment before responding.  "Y-yeah, as long as I can remember, I think it's just a birthmark though-it looks way more different than all my other spots." 

"It's cute. I'm very fond of it."

Clawhauser was ruffling the fur at the end of his tail and beamed a heart melting smile at the chief.  "Thank you." 

 

 

 

 

After a few more moments, the Chief decided to stop to keep things from getting awkward. Plus he didn't want anyone else besides Benny to see how soft he was. 

"Oh uh, Benn-Clawhauser. Do you have anything planned for friday night?" The pudgy cheetah's tail flicked about in excitement, "I had plans to order a few sardine and trout pizzas and watch Gazelle's concert on tv. why do you ask chief?" 

"Well...um, the thing is-I managed to get two tickets to see-"

"Chief! Caught the perp who was snatching purses from the elephants." Officer McHorn walked in with a rough looking badger.

"Aye man lay offa me! I didn't do nothin' wrong. Who cares if I stole from some stinkin' elephants? What's a dollar to them is like a hundred to us little guys."

The Chief just huffed from his nostrils and directed McHorn to the holding cells.

 

 

 

He'll have to ask out Benny another time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> focusing a little more on Judy and Nick this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you guys for all of the lovely feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far! I love this ship and I hope others will like it as much as I do!

"Ugh we've been sitting here for hours and the lifter hasn't even shown themselves yet! How long is this going to take?" 

"Take a lesson from the ol' tortoise and the hare, carrots. Slow and steady wins the race, that perp will be here. This is the only store that didn't file a police report."

Nick chuckled a bit, "Sides, this place looks pretty loaded to me, if I was a shady lowlife I'd hit this place too."

Judy just crossed her arms and tapped her foot rapidly on the dashboard while Nick forged around in the glove compartment until he found a deck of old playing cards. "Hey, Long ears. How about a small game of poker?" Her nose twitched with a bit of self confidence as she sat down more properly. "Alright. You're on."  Nick smirked as he shuffled the cards, "How's about we make it a little more interesting?"

"Interesting? Now you're speaking my language. What's in it for the winner?"  

"Oh nothing much, let's say winner gets 40 bucks and a free trip to the movies that the _loser_ has to provide. Deal?"  He shuffled the cards a few more times before dealing them.

Judy dug into his shirt collar and pulled out a few high scoring cards.

"Only if you promise not to cheat." 

"Hmph, Clever rabbit."

She grinned, "Dumb fox." 

 

 

 

Things were quiet and steady at the ZPD, Clawhauser was spying on some awesome merch for Gazelle. there was this one item that really sparked his interest. It was a t-shirt that had the design of tiger abs on it from one of Gazelle's backup dancers.

 Clawhauser imagined what he would look like while wearing it.

He didn't picture himself as just a tubby cheetah but instead a tubby cheetah with an amazingly cool t-shirt that made him look like a total stud! He squealed in delight at the thought of getting it but  as soon as he tried to make the purchase on his phone, they were gone in an instant. His tail twitched in disappointment and he continued looking at other items on the app. Most of them he either owned already or were way too expensive. 

 

The Chief on the other hand was also looking up merchandise as well, he hoped that most of the items on the online store would  be at the gift shop. There were a few things that looked great but he didn't want to get anything that looked or felt too _cheap._ He wanted to get Benny something so it would remind him of the time that they spent with one another and not just stick it with the rest of his collection. Something that could be used on a regular basis so that he can see just how much Benny appreciates his thoughtfulness. 

This was going to be a little harder than he thought, sure he could have Benny pick anything he wanted but Bogo also wanted to give him something too. He put the site on the side so that he could get through the rest of the police files in time for lunch.  

 

 

 

"Hah! A royal flush. Looks like I wi-" Judy forced his muzzle shut before he could announce his victory and slammed her cards across the dashboard.

"Nah uh, All aces! Read 'em and weep!" 

"Well played...here's your 40 bucks and I'll take you to whatever movie you want to see."

Just as Nick pulled out his wallet, a Wildebeest came running out of the shop with tons of obviously stolen jewelry around their neck and a black knapsack whilst being chased by the owner.

"Nick look! it's the thief! I'll take those 40 dollars and that free movie later, we gotta catch 'em!" 

 

 

The wildebeest managed to steal a motor scooter from a ram, making their escape easier but Judy was keeping tail on them as they sped through the streets. The thief made a sharp turn on a pedestrian filled intersection nearly running over a few civilians. "Hang on Nick!" She cut a corner on the sidewalk and apologized to anyone that was a few seconds away from becoming roadkill, even though he had a seat belt on he clawed at his seat in fear that he would fly out of the car. The perp smashed their hoof on the pedal and squeezed the accelerator making sure they were going at top speed, they looked back and mockingly stuck their tongue out at the officers in pursuit but as they turned around they barely had enough time to register that they were about to crash into the back of an oncoming bus. The thief turned the scooter handles as hard as they could and shifted most of their weight to the side causing their vehicle to scrape against the bus.

"...They're good...but I'm not letting up." Judy tightened her grip on the steering wheel and changed her shift. As soon as they passed a few more oncoming cars, Judy sped up and they were going well over 60 mph. Drivers on the road pulled out of the way of the mad dash that was taking place, sirens were blaring and civilians made sure to keep the streets clear. Nick took a megaphone from the backseat and  grabbed onto the top of the cruiser, he used his claws to make sure he was secure enough to sit on the window.  

Judy gave the car a little more gas as she noticed they were closing in on the criminal, Nick turned on the megaphone.

"Heya bud! You're not going to get far with the ZPD on your tail now are ya? If I were you I'd stop before anyone got hurt, or before you did anything stupid."

"Chew my cud! You cops'll never catch me!"  They swerved into another lane and gave their scooter a little more gas.

"C'mon we're catching up! might as well stop now while you still have a choice!" 

"I've got an idea Nick, but I'm going to need you to buckle up-I'm going to try something."

He sat back in his seat and securely buckled his safety belt. "Don't know whether I should be proud or assume that you've lost it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whose ready for some super adorable clawhauser???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you all for your sweet comments!! and thank you so much for being patient with this, just a lot of irl stuff happened that I had to take care of but now I should be free this summer and I have decided to make this a little longer than 4 chapters, think of it as a little gift for waiting so long! ^//w//^  
>  
> 
> P.S for those of you that paid attention to the rogue wildebeest's they/them pronouns they are in fact non-binary!!

"Okay...how do I go about this?" Bogo brushed his hoof along his coarse horns and took a deep breath. Tugging at his collar he walked over towards Clawhauser's desk. He stopped and wiped at his brow, _Come on now, it shouldn't be too hard-all you have to do is say, hey I've got two tickets to see Gazelle, would you like to make it a date?_

Bogo leaned onto the counter while almost stumbling in the process, _smooth._

 

"Hey there B-Clawhauser!"

"Hi Chief! I'm done filing most of those reports." His tail flickered and coiled as he snacked on a chocolate frosted doughnut with pink flamingo sprinkles. 

"Good, good. Listen, I managed to get a...to get two tickets to the Gazelle show this weekend and I wanted to know if-"

"OMGOODNESS! Chief?! are you asking me out?!" He dropped his doughnut and slammed his stubby little paws with all of his might grinning the widest grin he could muster with his full plump cheeks. Bogo on the other hand was beet red with steam flaring through his nostrils. Before he could even process what was even happening he spat out his reply, "YES" and stared at Clawhauser with a bedazzled stare. 

A very loud enthusiastic squeal filled the lobby and surrounding officers turned their heads trying to pinpoint the location of the sound.

"Yes chief! of course I'll go with you!! Oh man this is going to be the greatest weekend ever! I-I think I'm going to-"

"D-don't cry! I'm...I'm sorry!" Bogo scrambled to grab a few tissues from Clawhauser's Gazelle brand tissue dispenser and wiped at his soft watering eyes. 

"Oh no worries chief, these aren't sad tears, I'm just extremely happy." He grinned as more sugar sweet tears ran down his cheeks. "It's just, this is going to be the biggest Gazelle concert of the year and I've been trying to get these tickets for months now and now I get to go with my boss whose also a **huge**  Gazelle fan, the only other person I can really relate to here, honestly."

The last statement really rattled inside that hard skull of his for a moment, " ** _The only other person I can relate to here, honestly_**." Does that mean that he really looks up to me that much? A large grin crept on his face and he held onto Clawhauser's stubby paws. 

"Then it's a date."

Clawhauser nodded his head at almost breakneck speed and gripped onto the chief's rugged hooves. "A date!" 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, say around 7?" 

"I'll make sure to wear my best flannel~"

* * *

"Okay now this is crazy!" 

"Don't back down on me now Nick! You're last name is Wilde isn't it?!"

"Yeah but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm w-Gaahh!!"

"Hold on!"

Judy swerved the police cruiser, scraping the side of the bus leaving long gnarly silver streaks on their ZPD logo. News-Helicopters fluttered in the distance as the perpetrator zipped past by more innocent civilians.The lane that they were on quickly fed into a bridge heading for TundraTown. Their car wasn't equiped with any snow gear and if they lost them in there it would have been all over. Still on their lane below in the streets, Judy's eyes glanced to the side at a nearby flatbed that had the platform raised imitating a ramp just under the bridge the prep was fleeing in. She grinned and made a hard left heading for the makeshift ramp speeding up a little over 70 mph.

"C-CARROTS!? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Yup."

The wildebeest checked it's surroundings making sure the coast was clear and nodded once they thought they lost sight of the fuzz but when they looked up at one of the News-Helicopters they saw a flabbergasted sheep pointing behind them. The criminal looked back and did a double take at what was happening.

"YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST BY ZOOTOPIA'S FINEST!" Judy screamed into the megaphone as the police cruiser shadowed above the scooter and landed to a screeching halt right in front of it, causing the perpetrator to slam into the parked vehicle making a deep face impression right in the middle of their cop cruiser's logo.  The copters fluttered close and had cameras pointed in every angle getting everything on tape. 

"You know we're dead once chief sees how much collateral damage we caused and how many civilians were injured and put in endangerment once this hits the air...right?" Nick waved into the TV cameras pointed at them as Judy cuffed the criminal and put them in the back of their wounded cruiser. 

"...yeah I know...let me just live in the moment."  

* * *

"UNBELIEVABLE!!" 

Both Judy and Nick had their heads down and ears flattened as the raging cape buffalo scolded them both. Visible steam seeping from his mouth and nostrils as he kept pacing around his office.

"RECKLESS DRIVING, INNOCENT CIVILIANS INJURED, COLLATERAL DAMAGE TO THE CITY-"

"Ah actually, it was just damage to the cruiser and that flatbed-"

"Zip it Hopps, You're on thin ice!! I'm going to have to file reports and possible lawsuits and send that cruiser in for repairs, just more and more paperwork for me to do.TV cameras catching footage and making us look bad and who do you think is going to have to go up there in interviews and speak up on the behalf of the ZPD, hmm? I too have a life outside the office y'know and I just want to have a relaxing weekend. So, luckily for you two the mayor was in your favor since she was shopping in that exact location. I'll just leave all the paperwork and interviews for Monday but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Both of you are suspended until next week. Understand?"

Judy's ears shot up and she grimaced,"B...B-But chief!?"

"No 'Buts.' End of discussion. Dismissed."  
 Nick grabbed onto Judy's wrist and shook a finger as she tried to plead one final time but chief Bogo already had his attention on his computer, typing away as he waited for his "guests" to leave. 

Nick exhaled and fixed his uniform, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Hey for once, you're right. I think we'll just take this time off to let the chief cool down a bit. Besides, you still owe me a _Free_ movie trip." She pranced around Nick much to his annoyance.

"Sure...Just pick something good..."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like giving this an update today and I'm doing it on mobile since I was out and about all day, I worked a little harder on this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!! :D

"Alright. Teeth brushed?...check. Deodorant?...check. Horn wax?...check. And finally, two tickets to see Gazelle, check check and check. All good here and with 30 minutes to spare no less. I hope Benny doesn't mind me arriving a little earlier than expected..." Chief Bogo scratched at the base of his horns a bit as it was always a nervous tick he had ever since he was younger.

"I should bring him something...but what? Chocolates? I don't really know which brand is his favorite and I don't want to bring him anything that he might not enjoy. Hmm...doughnuts? No no no, who brings doughnuts on a first date...besides he already had a few at work and those things are more of an office snack. I don't feel like being reminded of work after what happened earlier this week..."

He looked around nervously and felt the sweat roll of his damp brow trying to get an idea of what to get for his date until, he finally laid his eyes on something that caught his interest.

"Flowers!"

A little dated but it gets the message across. He grabbed his keys and made his way to his silver Jaguar. He wiped his sweaty forehead with a rag and sprayed some Velour moose musk and sped off.

 

Clawhauser dug in his drawers trying to find his favorite flannel shirt but he could hardly find it under tons and tons of T-shirts with either food brand logos or pop culture references. He found a shirt he hasn't seen since he was a tween, it was a Goodnight Loon shirt with a picture of a mama loon reading to her baby with a bright beautiful full moon behind them. 

He kept digging and checked every draw, even in draws that held his undergarments. He shook his head in disproval and snapped his stubby fingers and thought of another place it might be in. The bathroom.

Making his way towards the bathroom hamper he noticed there was a mountain of dirty clothes. 

 _It_ _'s gotta be in there._

Clawhauser launched himself into the pile and burrowed all the way towards the bottom until he caught a glimpse of a blue and black checkered pattern underneath a moss green dress shirt with a few mysterious looking stains. "Gotcha!" He grabbed the sleeve in his teeth and balanced his weight into a hand-stand until he toppled over causing the filthy mountain to crumble down with him as well.

The shirt wasn't exactly the cleanest thing he had ever seen and it smelled just as bad as it looked. It was full of dried ketchup smears and bbq stains and some multi colored stains he couldn't identify.

"I sure hope Chief doesn't mind me being a little late...I gotta get this in the wash." He waddled down into the basement and tossed the shirt into his washer/dryer and ran back upstairs to hop into the shower.

* * *

 

 Bogo made his way into the only florist  near his area that he was familiar with and that just so happened to be Mrs.Honeydew's Flora Mora Shop. He knew her really well as she was an old friend of the family and techincally his god mother. She knew just what flowers go with what and with every occassion no matter how obscure and she knew how to capture the atmosphere and essence of said moment through the beauty of her work.

"Hello Mrs.Honeydew! How are you this fine evening?"

Her large droopy goat ears twitched and she shuffled her way towards Bogo's bulking frame by the doorway. She took off her bifocals and wiped them against her plum fleece sweater.

"Is that you my little Bongo?" I haven't seen you in ages! My, look at how big you've gotten! You're just as big as your father bless his soul. How have you been?" She scooted behind him to a package that was right by a display of wild bred lillies. "Here let me help you with that, it looks a little too heavy for you." He lifted the box with ease and flung it over his shoulder and held onto Mrs.Honeydew's hoof as she muffled a small thank you to him and walked her to the storage room in the back of the store.

"Thank you dear I don't know how I would have managed with such an heavy box."

"Isn't Mr.Honeydew here to help you?"

She bowed her head and slowly shook her head.

"I'm afraid he's not here."

Bogo let out a small gasp. "I-I'm so sorry."

"...What for dear? He's just on vacation with his mother! I told him he needed some time off and I said that I would hold down the fort." She winked at him and wiggled her nose. "So what kind of flowers do you need for tonight's date, hmm?"

Bogo blushed and shut his chops. "How did you know about that?"

Mrs.Honeydew fixed her bifocals and gave a sly almost toothless grin. "Hun, no normal person walks in here with freshly waxed horns and smelling of fresh moose musk without a reason. It's either a date or you're in dire need of money and you're trying to butter me up." She cackled so loud he was afraid the neighbors upstairs might hear.

"So whose the lucky lady tonight?" She poked at his sides with her pointy hooves until he gave his answer.

"N-not a lady, but we do work together...and I'm taking him to a concert tonight..."

Mrs.Honeydew grabbed her wrinkled saggy cheeks and smiled an even bigger smile.

"Bongo...is he cute? How is he? Is he handsome? Oh you must tell me about him! Bring him here after closing time I want to meet him!" She kept rambling on and on until Bogo directed his eyes towards the clock above her and saw that he was going to be late. "Mrs.Honeydew I would love to sit with you and chat but I'm afraid I'm going to be late. Do you have any breed of flowers you could recommend for me tonight?"

She scratched her chin and hummed until she dropped down from her stool and walked over towards the flowers that were displayed in the window. "Here dear, take these. They may not look like much but when the moment is just right they'll give him a night he's sure to remember." She gave him a warm smile and wrapped the flowers in silver and gold plastic with pink ribbons.

 He paid her and smiled. "Thank you. They're lovely."


End file.
